Loving the Darkness
by Daniel Lord
Summary: The love between Marceline and Finn is meet. And as soon as it starts, everything that could go wrong, does. And together they will have to defeat what ever evil is after them.
1. Darkness

_~Bittersweet Love~_

*Hey everyone this is my first Fan-Fiction so you can drop the Criticism hammer when needed but do it softly I dont want you guys to put out my fire before it grows. And ENJOY!*

Alone, emptiness, and sadness, all of this gripping him like the darkness that gripped the air around him. It was suffocating yet oddly pleasing, the one lone sound heard was his heart beating through out his body. But as soon as the feeling of ecstasy took over, muffled screams were heard from all around paralyzing the adventurer in his place.

"Ffffiiiinnnn, save us finn, protect us finn from the darkness". The voices echoed in his mind. Then silence, a menacing silence. He coward in fear shaking the voices around in his head. The voices continued.

"Please Finn save us, don't let the darkness consume us Finn". He cant take this anymore. 'Make the voices go away, GO AWAY!'. And as if by command of his words a light above him turns on expelling the darkness away from him. It was blinding he quickly covered his eye's letting them adjust. He stands up looking around but only seeing darkness. The smell of apples and strawberries filled the room. It was pleasant more uplifting then the voices. Faint noises are heard behind the adventurer, they slowly get louder. Getting so close that they might as well be right next to him on his shoulder. They were giggles, those of a female ever so close to him.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing?". The voice was soft, and delicate, as light as air. His face became flustered and hot.

"Finn! Hey Finn wake up". The voice did a complete one-eighty it was deeper, and heavier. He fell to the ground as everything began to shake, the world was collapsing. Finn closed his eye's as the light crashed to the ground.

"FINN! Dude wake up!". He quickly opened his eye's and bright lights filled the darkness. Before him his best friend Jake standing over him shaking him by his shoulders.

"H-huh? What is going on, and why are you screaming?" Finn protested while pushing Jake off of his person.

"Dude its two o'clock in the afternoon man, you never sleep this late"

"I was having a pretty crazy dreams, I cant even explain how bonkers it was!" He wiggles his arms in emphasis. Jake laughs and jumps off the bed.

"Must of been amazing you were making some pretty funny sounds" Jake laughs and stretch's to the ladder.

"Now come down stairs and get some lunch, I made something special"

"Yeah, i'll be down in a sec let me get dressed"

"Gotcha" Jake slides down the ladder into the dining room with out a sound. Finn sits there shedding his sleeping clothes and dawns his adventure attire. 'Hey Finn, what are you doing?' The soft voice replays through out his head, until its cut off by the sound of a crash. Finn rush's to the ladder and slides down.

"Jake! Jake what happened? You ok man?" His questions shot off like arrows in the night.

"Yeah man i'm fine, it was just a plate" Jake laughs and turns is hands into a broom and dust pan, sweeping up the broken plate. After Jake disposed of the broken plate they both sat down at the table where Jake revealed his surprise for lunch. It was a cake with colors of blue, and gold. Spelling "Happy Birthday Finn!" He was shocked how could he forget his own birthday? He was seven-teen now, getting ever so close to adult hood. For two hours they played and sang, and enjoyed Finns small party to the fullest. Jake played music he had never heard of, some bands like "Coldplay, and Relient K" He explained they were before the mushroom war and how he got them from Princess Bubblegum. At one point Finn sat before his piece of cake and let out a sigh. If only all of his friends could be here to enjoy his seven-tenth birthday like how he and Jake are. Guess it just means more cake for the both of them!

Finally the duo were are all partied out, Jake wished Finn one more happy birthday and left to go back home to his wife, Lady Rainicorn. Finn was now alone in his treehouse. Where can he go? Princess Bubblegum is busy all this week with her trip. BMO is off entertaining Jakes children. That leaves only one person left, Marceline. He chuckled and quickly grabbed his pack and jolted out the door, sprinting over the grasslands with ease. He didn't understand why he liked visiting Marceline so much. 'She's just a radical dame who likes to play games'. The thought stuck in his mind, and before he knew it he stood outside the menacing cave. Just the look alone would of drove and normal person away but they don't know about what lives inside. 'And even if they did, I guess they would still be scared'. He chuckles to himself and enters into the darkness letting his eye's adjust again. a single light came from the window of her house, from the living room window. His heart began to beat faster as he approached the home of the Vampire Queen.

~**And thats the end of chapter one! don't forget to rate and tell me your opinions, criticism, and compliments are allowed~**


	2. Enchantment

**Wow thanks guys for the reviews! I took some notes trust me. Alright this next chapter I promise to make longer then the last one, and maybe draw out some more detail. Thanks again guys and enjoy.**

_Enchantment_

The darkness of the cave didn't effect him as much as before. It calmed him now, a soothing call which if he stayed to long he would fall into it's seductive yet loving hold. He sighed inwardly remembering all of the great memories of this cave. From his and Jake's disastrous game of Cloud hunt, to when Marceline was put under a sleep spell. The sound of a low bass could be heard echoing through out the cave. She was playing music again, he loved her music. Her singing captivated him more then once. Before the memories captured his mind he shook free, slowly jogging towards the door. He knocked his normal knock, three on the top and two near the bottom. The music stopped almost instantly and then a soft thud is heard.

"Come in" The voice shouts as if coming from upstairs. He quickly obliged and entered with out haste. No more then three step's into the small house the light's cut out bringing forth more darkness. His dream quickly rushed forth replaying over once again.

"M-marceline? Where are you?" A cold chill is felt rushing around his body. His heart beating into his ear's.

"Right here great adventurer, are you ready?" The voice whisper's as light as air, truly captivating. A surge of heat rush's to his face when the young hero feel's hands as cold as ice on his back. What was happening? Something he never would of thought to happen, but then his thought's were cut short when a small flame burns a few feet away from his face. The flame move's down as if lighting something small. It too catch's the small flame and stays. Before long there were seven-teen small flames dancing in a circle. Licking at the darkness surrounding the adventurer.

"Happy birthday Finn" The light's flood the room expelling the darkness and reveling a laughing Marceline and a birthday cake decorated with grey strawberry's and seven-teen blue candles. He was frozen in place.

"What did you think I forgot your birthday? Silly boy"

"Is this really for me?" His voice was simply a whisper. Why was he feeling like this? He had already had an awesome birthday cake that Jake made. But this was something more, and he couldn't explain it.

"Yeah silly, what's wrong with you?" She folds her arms across her chest and floats over to him. Hovering inch's from his face.

"Well are you going to say thank you or not?" Impatiences could be heard in her voice. Even though it was just an elaborate ploy. She couldn't be mad at the hero who has saved her countless times.

"N-no no! I love it Marcy thank you so much" He quickly dart's to the coffee table and cut's himself a small slice. The cake was made of chocolate and vanilla, he took a bite. It was delicious!

"Algebraic! This is amazing!" He begin's to dance all around, causing Marceline to laugh along.

"Now how about your present?" Marceline ask's eyeing him from the coach.

"Cake and a present? This is Mathematical!" He laugh's doing a flip and lands on the coach next to her.

"Of course what kind of birthday would it be without presents?"

"Never thought of it like that"

"Alright close your eye's" Softly patting his head.

"Ah man..." He wasn't so upset as to having to wait but as to fear the darkness inside his head once more.

"Save us Finn..." The voice calls out from inside the darkness.

"Finn? Are you ok, your shaking" Marceline touch's his shoulder. His eye's snap open.

"W-what? Oh yeah i'm fine. So how about that present?" She blinks and stares at him, then breaks the trance.

"Yeah i'll be right back" She rose from the coach and flew upstairs into her bedroom. Leaving Finn and Marcelines zombie dog Schwabl. Another soft thud is heard from upstairs and quickly replaced with the sound of soft bass music. Marceline appeared with what seemed to be a huge box and floats towards Finn.

"Here you go Finn" Placing the box in front of him.

"Wonder what it could be" He starts to rip off the black wrapping around the package. Slowly opening the box a gasp escapes from his lungs. A dark blue bass guitar sits surrounded in what Marceline called bubble wrap. Which was far more distracting then thought to be.

"I thought you would want to learn how to play some music, seeing as all of your friends are mus-" Her voice get's caught as Finn wraps his arm's around her. Her cheeks turn a light shade of red. She hadn't expected to be caught off guard. Thats her job!

The room is filled with the sound of background bass music and silence from the three party members in the house. She quickly returned the Finn's gesture and stands up. Heading towards the T.V and places in her favorite movie. Heat Signature. How many time's had she watched it? Enough times to were she can quote the entire movie.

Half way through the movie Finn is asleep, his head in her lap. This was her favorite part of being with Finn. The feelings she had for him were more then just best friends. The way he looks at her makes her spine shudder. No one has ever done that to her, it was breath taking. And now he was so close to her age! All those long years waiting for him to mature into a handsome young man.

"Totally worth it..." She smiles looking down at the fast asleep hero. She leans down and steals a quick and subtle kiss making sure not to wake him. The taste of vanilla filled her lips. Finn was her savior now and forever, savior from the darkness and loneliness. With a sigh of relief, she lets her head fall back onto the couch and slowly closed her eye's drifting into a sweet dream of a vampire queen and a handsome adventurer.


	3. Sanity

**Just so you guys know, when I go back on and saw I had more reviews I leaped into the air and did a little dance. Thanks for the support, my fire grows ever stronger! And as always enjoy this next chapter. And sorry for updating so late, got caught up with some things ****;).**

Once again he was surrounded by darkness, and once again the cruel and heart wrenching screams yearning for his protection howled his name. There was nothing he could do. When he tried to call to them and ask them what was wrong, nothing left his lungs. Only air which was soon replaced by the alluring darkness that snuck its was into ever nook and cranny of Finns defense. Was he going insane? It seemed like every time he closed his eye's the voices over took his mind, howling there demands. But time after time the same light saved him from intoxicating darkness. This time the voice spoke to him, not crying his name in anguish but with a soft loving call.

"Come to me my brave adventurer" The voice whispered in his ear, and It was breath taking.

"Don't be afraid any longer, let me guide you" From the darkness a hand appeared, waiting for the adventurer to oblige. Every thing around him began to shimmer as the darkness was expelled away from the light. Before him stood what seemed like an angel, as white as snow, but as cold as a frozen tundra. It didn't bother him, the only thing now was that he was safe along with his peace of mind. As his eyes adjusted the figure became more known. The skin became grayer and the white clothes turned into a red and black sweater, dark blue jean pants, and a pair of black shoes. The snow white hair quickly became as black as raven's growing longer and longer.

"M-marceline?" Finn stammers looking upon his savior from the darkness. She was his angel? How though, Marceline was a vampire a monster of the darkness not light? Marceline flew ever closer to Finn making his face become hot and flustered.

"What is wrong Finn?" Her voice as soft a velvet. Mesmerizing the hero in his place, what could he do? He was stuck, even when he opened his mouth nothing came out. They sat staring into each others eye for what seemed like an eternity. Her dark crystal like eye's held his gaze.

"I love you Finn..." This made his heart skip a beat, and his body might as well be the sun. She softly kissed the young adventurer wrapping her arms around his neck. His heart fluttered, sending him into a land of pure paradise. The lights began to fade, and this time the world did not crumble around him. It simply fell like props in a play, revealing a long candle. He felt warm, but yet so cold at the same time. He quickly realized that there were two object's around his person. First a wool blanket holding in the warmth around his body, second a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Holding him in place.

"W-what the hay?" His voice was a whisper. Slowly moving his body at angle to which he could see the dark figure lying next to him. Finn's eye adjusted to reveal a beautiful and peaceful Marceline lying ever so close. Her black raven hair strewn around her face and body. The sensation he was feeling was to great. He quickly became red as he began to shake, this didn't faze the sleeping woman next to him though. She felt his shaking and reeled him closer to herself. He nearly fainted being inches from her face. What was he doing? What was she doing? How did he get here! The questions shoot through his mind like an arrow flying through the sky.

"Come here adventurer" Her voice was a soft delicate whisper, she seemed to still be asleep. Reeling Finn closer to were their lips meet once more. He melted like putty in her hand's. Letting her have full control, and at this time he knew he there was no way to fight this.

After some time she still held him. Her mind working on auto-pilot, working while she sat back and watched. She loved feeling his warmth and the sound of his heart beating. The nervous way he acted when he awoke from his dream. How he smelled of vanilla and chocolate. Though that was probably still from his birthday cake. And when she stole that kiss from him again, if her heart was still beating it would of skipped for ever. She never thought of doing something like this, How would he react to her? Did he like her equally as much as she loved him? Did she love him? Of course she did, he was her hero. A knight in shining armor to save his damsel in distress. She had never felt like towards any one. And with that kiss it became even more clear.

-Two Hours Later-

"Good morning sleeping prince" The voice called to him.

"Huh?..What time is it?" Finn slowly rolls over facing the alarm clock on the table next to bed. It read 11:30am. He was up earlier then yesterday, and not as tired either. He rose casting away the blanket from his person. He shot up doing a flip in the air and landing on both of his feet. He was stoked and didn't know wh-. The memories of last night released them selves from his vault. Revealing every thing in a matter of seconds.

"How did I get in your bed?"

"I brought you up here after the movie was over" She giggled stating, not surprised by his question.

"Marceline...why did you kiss me last night?" This time it was her face that became flustered. That had caught her off guard and Finn could see it.

"It's not that i'm mad or anything. I just want to know why" He says looking down at the floor. She sat there staring at his slightly roughed up blonde hair. Lost for words, in over a thousand years she had never been lost for words. But thats what happens when you care for some one so much.

"Cause Finn...I love you" He snapped his head up staring into her eye's. Did she just say that? A dream, thats what this was. This wasn't real, just like before. But that was a lie and he knew, she knew, and Shawbl knew it as well.

"I-I think I love you too Marcy" His voice cracked saying her name. And that was all it took to bring the young vampire queen to tears. She ran over and embraced the adventurer. His grip was strong and caring, being ever so gentle not to hurt her. Her grip equally as loving. And for the next week he found his self never leaving her side. It was paradise, and every night he would fall asleep on the coach. But in the morning awoke in his lovers arm's, it soon became a habit. And everything was perfect. Well almost perfect.

"So handsome, have you talked to Jake yet?" Sucking the red from an apple and then handing it to him.

"Crud!" Throwing the apple into the air. How could he forget to mention to his best friend, 'Oh by the way i'm dating Marceline now'.

"Need to use my phone?" Pulling out a tiny blue squid from her pocket.

"Nah i'll just go visit him and lady at there home. I get to see my niece and nephew as well" He laughs doing a summersault off the coach towards the front door.

"When are you coming back?" She sounded disappointed that he was leaving.

"Hmm maybe like two or three day's, not very long" She smiles and picks up he bass guitar.

"Alright, but just know when you come back be prepared for some awesome rocking!" She strums the strings of the bass.

"Mathematical!" After that he opens the door, and begins to jog out of the cave. Heading towards the grassy plains, and towards his best friends home. But how would jake react? Would he totally flip his lid and go crazy? Or would he be supportive?

"Argh!" This was nerve wracking. Time would only tell if his and Marceline's love would last. Until then he had other problems, and problems that would soon threaten his very way of life as he knew it...

**Phew! Man am I tired, dont worry sorry that this was so late but today was pretty epic. Any way guys you know how it goes drop the hammer if so needed! And maybe give me some more ideas like where Jake is living at? Or maybe some epic side quest! See you all tomorrow.**


	4. Forbidden

** Wow thanks again guys for all the awesome reviews. You guys just keep making my day, and I hope you all like the next chapter. This one is more of a drama bomb, with some chaos thrown in. And thanks for all the help Neverthrive for dropping the hammer. (Not to hard of course) Thanks again and as always Enjoy!**

"Save us Finn" The voice demanded. The words reaching into his chest, grabbing a hold of his heart and soul. He clenched his chest trying to ease the sorrow flowing through him. Why did he keep having these...These nightmares? But this nightmare escalated. The voices had faces now, all the faces of his loving family and friends. Crying, grabbing at the young adventurer, trying to plead there story of sorrow on him. Then the face's had bodies, they were pictures of horror and death. Becoming more and more grotesque. But what shocked him more, was that he never saw Marceline's body. Then it hit him. Where was the light that always saved him? It wasn't here this time, no only the melancholy darkness.

"GO AWAY!" Letting the darkness control his mind, his very sanity. The adventurer sank to his knee's and curled into a ball.

"Marceline...Please s-save me" His voice a whisper compared to that of the torturing voices, ripping away at his very core. Suddenly the voices hushed, allowing the hero to cry softly.

"Un-...Finn?" The voice was delicate and tiny. He opened his eye's to see an array of colors and bright lights. It nearly blinded him, slowly looking around he saw that he was in a rainbow colored room. Odd, until the sight of his nephew corrected everything. He was at Jake's home, but strangely enough he didn't remember how he arrived here. Sitting up and facing the small dogicorn (I know pretty lame). Issac was his name, the shape of his mother but the ability's of his father. The boy smile split his face.

"Uncle Finn!" The boy exclaimed jumping on his favorite uncle. Finn caught the young boy and they both began to laugh. Soon his niece arrived in the room as well. She wasn't much different from her brother except maybe her look and powers. She was the shape of her father, and could fly like her mother. He quickly picked the two up and laughed, carrying them into the hallway.

"What time is it?" Finn questions, looking down at the two pups in his arms.

"Adventure time" Both the dogicorns chime in. He laugh's.

"Its about ten in the morning!" a familiar voice shouts from the room down the hall. He proceeded to walk down the hall, carrying two very adorable children. A familiar smell filled his nose. Everything burrito, Jakes specialty. It was nostalgic at most, almost brining a tear to his eye. He finally set the giggling children down and headed for the kitchen.

"Jake?" The yellow dog sat one leg over the other sipping his coffee reading what he called a news paper.

"Finn! Morning dude how did you sleep?" Jake smile's wagging his tail.

"Good, but i've got a few questions." Finn reply's pulling up a seat across from Jake at the table. The dog's ear perked up facing his best friend.

"Sure whats up?"

"How the cow did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Jake's expression change's from happy to serious.

"If i'm asking I highly doubt I remember"

"It was pretty crazy actually, Lady was coming back from greeting Bubblegum at the castle when she saw you half way to our house. Passed out in front of some cabin, and when she got closer she thought you were dead!" The dog shakes his arm's for emphasis. Finn could only laugh

"Tell her that i'm sorry for scaring her, I must of just been super tired" But he remembered leaving Marceline's cave in the afternoon. How long had he been out when Lady found him.

"She said you were saying something but wont tell me" His face becomes more of a pout. With all of his strength he couldn't remember what happened after seeing the cabin.

~Flash Back~

"Crud man, why does Jake have to live so far?" The adventurer shouts to his self, running at normal pace towards their home. But night was coming and being in a forest at night with out and place to sleep is rather dangerous, and crazy. His sprinting slows to a jog as he turns a tree. And to his amazement there was a cabin!

"Mathemat-" The word get's caught in his throat. The cabin began to shake so did everything around him. 'Ah crud an earthquake'. The though passes through his mind, but this is odd. Nothing was being destroyed, he only felt the shaking. Suddenly his leg's give out from under him, and falls to the ground with a thud. His legs felt like rock's as sharp pains shot across them. The pain was unbearable.

"W-what is happening?" As the darkness closed around his eye's. He continues to strain his eye's to see what seems like a figure standing in the door way.

"My my, what a brave adventurer. Came alone did you? Very well" The figure walked over to the defenseless boy and softly kissed his forehead. And removed his white hat, withdrawing a needle from the lab coats pocket. The needle was a dark red, almost blood looking.

"Fear not adventurer, this will only make you stronger" Stabbing the needle into his neck.

"ARGH!" The pain felt like swords stabbing and slicing him, tearing away at his body.

"Hush my brave adventurer, let the serum course through your body" His head throbbed and his heart nearly destroyed itself. The darkness then consumed him taking control on his grip of his sanity.

~End Of Flash Back~

"Wow, thats crazy man. All I remember was leaving M-" He quickly catch's his self, remembering on why he had came here in the first place.

"Whats up man?" Jake sits up straight, picking up and adjusting both of his children on his knee.

"Jake i've got something to tell you. Me and Marceline are dating" The words came out in a rush. But Jake understood, his face was expressionless. The children jumped down laughing while they chased each other into the other room.

"Jake? You ok man?"

"No..."

"What?"

"I said no Finn..."

"But Jake you don't understan-"

"FINN I SAID NO! YOU'RE FORBIDDEN FROM DATING THAT..THAT MONSTER!" This crushed Finn, his best friend his brother had just objected, no had forbidden his dating of Marceline. The house fell quite and the children were no where to be seen. Lady quickly entered the kitchen and began to yell at Jake in her language. Finn still didn't understand to the full extant but he got pretty good at guessing.

"Jake you cant be so heartless!" Lady exclaims, crossing her arm's.

"I don't care, she's just a monster who will use him. She might even kill him!" The fighting continued for a full ten minutes. At time's it seemed like Jake was winning, then over to Lady. But eventually it seemed like Lady had won the battle, seeing as she left with a smile drawn across her pink face. She stops in front of finn softly placing her paw on his shoulder.

"It..Will..Be..Ok" The words were parted but he got the message. She give him one more smile before heading towards the hallway.

"Look man...I'm sorry I don't mean to be such a butt" Jake exclaims nervously picking up his coffee and taking a swig.

"I just don't want her to hurt you! She's a vampire dude, the vampire queen remember!" Slamming the coffee cup onto the table.

"Yes I remember Jake, but I lover her, at least I think I do" The thought made him blush. Jake sigh's deeply, then smiles his brotherly smile.

"What ever make's you happy brother" The two laugh and fist pound. Finn stay's another two days learning more of Lady's language, and playing with his niece and nephew. But now it was time to go home. To the one he loved more then himself, the one who protected him from the darkness. He needed her, she needed him. That thought made his neck surge, he nearly fell to the floor. He needed to get home fast. He ran faster then before not even becoming breathless. Strange, so very strange.

**Once again another close one, hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm thinking of making a change to the name maybe or adding some "stuff". Every time I show my friends there like "Where be the sex?" That statement caught me off guard. And an idea began to brew, but I will let you guys decide. Would you like some lemon and fluff? Or keep it how its going. And remember to drop the hammer. Be ready for chapter five!**


	5. Awake

** Sorry guys and gals, i've been pushing this back cause I wanted to play with my tumblr and new drawing pad. But anyway, thanks to the people who left reviews and sent me messages. I will indeed go with what you had to say. Oh and before I forget, I introduce my character into this, but not until next chapter...So ya. Remember don't be afraid to drop the hammer, and as always enjoy.**

The sight of her cave came into view, his heart skipped a couple beats. He missed her, and for some reason it was heart wrenching being away from her. A quick pain shot through his neck down his spine. Finn gasped grabbing at his hat, and ripping it off and tossing it. The cave quickly faded into the darkness surrounding him. He couldn't face the darkness, the voices were tearing at his soul.

"M-Marceline!" Was the last word he attempted to shout before falling into the cimmerian shade. He curled into a ball letting it consume him. But this time it was different, there were no voices. He was sitting on Marceline's couch watching some romance movie.

"What the co-" The sound of footsteps are heard upstairs.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah, i'll be down in a few minutes" So he sat there wondering if the pain and falling outside of the cave was just a daydream. The movie ends and the credits begin to roll, he grabs the remote and turns off the t.v.

"Coming down" Marceline states. Finn looks over to see her dressed in a short red dress, red heels, and her hair let down. But what shocked him the most was her color. She looked darker now, to tan for a vampire who couldn't go out during the day.

"You ready silly?" She softly giggles extending her hand out towards his. His eye's widen as his jaw drops. Her skin _is _tan, and her bite mark's were gone as well.

"Finn, are you ok? You look like your seeing a ghost" He continue's to stare into her eye's, they were a dark blue now. Not dark crystals any more, he slowly reached for her hand, and as they touched his heart stopped. She was so warm.

"Marceline?"

"Yes my handsome adventurer?" Her voice like satan. He quickly wrapped her in his arms, her heart beat sounded like a lullaby. Her face darkened a shade.

"W-What are you doing Finn?"

"Sorry it's just...You look beautiful" Another surge went through his neck making him fall to his knee's.

"Finn!"

"I-i'm fine.." He states slowly standing up taking her hand. Her face is gripped with fear.

"Where to next milady?" She could see the pain in his eye's, crying out inside.

"You don't remember? We are going to Princess Bubblegum's party today" The word today caught in his mind. What time was it?

"When?"

"Now handsome" She softly traces his face with her hand. He blushed, gripping her hand harder. They both departed the house heading towards the cave entrance. The light welcomed them with open arm's shinning down on the beautiful couple. He was memorized by her beauty, so very captivating.

"Marceline I have a question"

"Yes Finn?" She purred.

"A-are you human?" She stares at him, looking him up and down.

"Of course, what else would I be? A vampire?" She laughed, wrapping her arm in his. And along the entire walk to the Candy Kingdom, they talked of her past and future. His dream of how she was once a vampire. She laughed it off, the walk was short but breath taking.

"Hello my friends how are you?" Bubblegum ask giving both of them a hug.

"We are fine, Finn seems to be a little lost today but nothing I can't handle" She winks at Finn.

"Alright well let the party..Begin!" The crowd cheered as streamers were thrown about, and the music was blasted. The whole night they laughed, and danced it away. It was perfect nothing was wrong, everyone was perfect.

"Alright PB we will see yah tomorrow" The couple wave goodbye before walking home. Finn was carrying Marceline like a princess, she refused at first but after a while she enjoyed it. The walk home was just as fast.

"We are here milady" Finn realizes that she didn't respond, she had fallen asleep on the walk home. He softly chuckles, opening the door. The house was dark, and for once the darkness didn't make him cringe. He realized that her house wasn't the same, she had stairs instead of a ladder and the color of the interior had changed as well. Marceline was as light as a feather, and seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

"Finn..." She softly mumbles. When he reaches her room, he softly places her under the covers of her bed. Finn kisses her forehead and goes to walk away.

"Don't leave me..." He turn's to see her holding onto the tail of his shirt. They both blush.

"I would never leave you" She pulls him down into a passionate kiss. Marceline giggle's throwing Finn onto the bed next to her. He was shocked, how is she still so strong? She softly jumped on top of him looking deep into his eye's. He blush's harder as she continues to kiss him. This was a change of pace, he never though of this happening. At least not so early, how long had they been going out for now? Days, weeks? A picture catch's his eye, its of him and Marceline. She is wearing a beautiful white dress, and he is sporting a black and red tux. Underneath the photo is says. "The beautiful couple. 'We are married!' This was mind blowing to the young adventurer. How old was he? Last time he remembered he had just turned seventeen. He stops when she begins to pull of his shirt, softly kissing his neck.

"M-Marceline?" She puts her finger to his mouth to make a silence motion. She unbuttons his hat, and throws it to the side. He runs his finger through he hair, and she begins to kiss his chest, slowly going lower. He becomes flustered as she unbuckles his belt. He had never felt this sensation before, it was new to him. A faint voice is heard in the distance, but it doesn't stop Marceline.

"..p Finn" The voice is soft. He strains to hear it.

"..ke up Finn" It grows louder as if coming into the cave.

"Finn wake up!" It might as well of been standing right there. He looks over to see that Marceline is gone. He quickly sits up, the room begins to darken and then a blinding light comes from the closet.

"Finn!" The voice shouts, he quickly runs for the closet and rips it open. The world turns to light, as he looks around. A much different Marceline is sitting on top of him, shaking him by his shirt.

"W-wha?" he gets out looking around, they were on her couch. She smiles softly kissing his forehead.

"Good evening my handsome adventurer" She smiles with a blush.

"Where am I?"

"Your inside my house, you came in yesterday and fell asleep on the couch. I didn't feel like waking you so I let you sleep" He was dumbstruck, what the hell just happened?

"And what were you dreaming of" Her blush deepens.

"What? Why do you ask?" Starring at her as she looks down. His face darkens deep red.

"You were saying my name" So the entire time it was a dream? This was overwhelming how could this be? He just fantasied of another reality were she was human, and they were married. His neck began to pulse, as he saw her. What is happening to him?

**SLAMACOW! I think that this might be my best chapter yet. Sorry for such the long wait, i've been pretty busy. I hope you guys like it, and as always remember two things. Don't forget to drop the hammer if needed, and as always enjoy ;).**


	6. Control

** Wow I feel like a total butt for being so selfish, and i'm sorry guys and gals. Thanks to the people who left reviews and messages. In this chapter I will be introducing my character, is he good or evil who knows. Well I mean I know but, thats beside the point. Now as always my beautiful readers there are two things; drop the crit. Hammer if needed, and as always **_**enjoy!**_

He sat there pondering about his past life choices, and like every other time before it always ended badly. He would quickly become depressed, and sulk for days. This time was different of course, he felt like the past couple of days of tracking and spying payed off. Now he knew as much as he needed about Finn and Marceline. What a perfect combo they make, a human and a vampire. He simply chuckled at the idea of there children.

"That would be quite a mix, an adventurous vampire with super strength" He continues to laugh heading for his personal library. Walking over to a bookshelf, he withdrew one of his own books.

"Loving The Darkness, by Daniel Lord" quoting the book cover. He opens it to a dark blue book marker and withdraws it. The book glows bright blue floating to a nearby table.

"Now what shall we write about today my beautiful" He grabs for a cup that hold a vast amount of pens, and pencils. Daniel withdraws a simple fine point pen, and begins to brainstorm.

"Lets see, last time I made him fall asleep and dream of another reality. Before that I made his nightmares more intense and injected him with a love potion. Hmmm maybe I should make this next chapter less grim, maybe softer" Daniel lifts his pen to the page and begins to write. Daniel the controller of love and death writing about a couple he never met. How evil he felt.

"Maybe one day I will go meet Finn and Marceline, and tell them who I really am" He laughs harder this time. But why did this feel wrong? He had always done this for every one, every prince and princess like; romeo and juliet, Rapunzel, Snow White, Jake and Lady. It was nothing new, and all it took was them to start to have feelings for one another. He couldn't write love into some one, just write about there actions. Daniel looks down starring at the two words on the page.

"No more distractions, I have to finish this chapter" He quickly begins to write, sitting alone in his library, for hours on end perfecting his story.

**~Back to Finn and Marceline~**

"So what now Marci?" Finn exclaims as her grip on his continues.

"We are heading to bed, you know to sleep" She laughs holding her grip around his waist.

"But you don't need to sleep" She blush's.

"S-so that doesn't mean that you don't" He laughs, its not that sleeping in the same bed with Marceline was weird any more. It actually became a normal thing, falling asleep down stairs and waking up next to her. Marceline's cold, but soft arms always wrapped around his chest or arms. To be honest, he loved it. Her smell of strawberry's and apples, the way she would sometimes mutter his name and then smile hugging him harder.

"Why are you blushing Finn?" He looks up to see Marceline starring back down at him.

"I-I...can I kiss you?" They blushed harder, staring into each others eye's.

**~Back To Daniel~**

Daniel laughs reading what he just wrote, only to stop and stare at the page. A tinge of jealousy and remorse fill's his heart.

"God I'm pathetic" He sates shoving the book mark into place, watching it glow dark blue as it closes. Daniel laughs at his remark, wasn't he god? He sits up from the table, and walks out of the library book in hand.

"I think its time we met our main characters" Talking to his self, retrieving his tie, and vest.

After getting fully dressed he shoves the book into his pants pocket, heading for the front door. Daniel grips the handle, feeling the cold through his gloves. With a finale sigh he opens the cabin door, heading out into the nearby forest. Walking straight for Marceline and Finn's cave.

"Lets get this show started, shall we Kathryn?" He states looking at the full moon.

**~Back to Finn and Marceline~**

After a few minutes of flying and a brief kiss, they reach Marceline's cave. Finn and Marceline both head upstairs. Finn slipped into an old shirt, and boxers. Marceline on the other hand slipped into a silk nightgown and black knee socks. He always blushed when he looked at her, it was nothing new but she was so beautiful. She looks up to see him starring at her, and she blush's.

"Why do you always do you that? Silly boy" She laughs floating and landing on the bed. He softly laughs gripping his shirt, and climbs into the bed under the covers. She shuts off the lamp and leans over Finn and kisses him.

"Goodnight adven-" A knock comes from downstairs.

"What the cow?" No one other then her friends knew where her home was. Not to mention it was the dead of night. Maybe it was Jake looking for Finn, she looks over seeing him sitting up straight.

"I'll get it, you just go back to bed" Finn nods, as he lays back down. Marceline gets up and floats downstairs heading for the door. She quickly opens it, to see a tall man standing in her doorway.

"Well hello my beautiful vampire queen" She was shocked, this man looked to be in his late twenties. He was tall and muscle toned, his hair was jet black, he had a goatee. The strangest things were his eye's. One a light blue, and the other a light green.

"And tell me, where is the handsome adventurer?" He smiles putting the bookmark back in place, watching the book glow and close. Marceline didn't know how to answer, what was this strange feeling.

"Sleeping huh? I'll just go wake him" Daniel walks past heading to the ladder, and with one more glance back at her, he disappeared up to her bedroom. Why didn't she stop him? What is this man doing here, and how did he know who they were? A few minutes pass, and Daniel returns carrying a fussy Finn.

"Quite the fighter huh? But what else would I expect from my favorite character" He softly places him down on the ground. Finn mumbles walking and sitting next to Marceline.

"Now your probably wondering who I am" He chuckles, pulling out the book again.

"I go by many names, some you may know such as; the cosmic owl, God or who you refer to as Glob" He pulls the bookmark out and watch's it glow, withdrawing a pen.

"But you can call me Daniel, Daniel Lord" he bows.

"At your service" The couple were dumbstruck. This man couldn't be serious he couldn't be god, just a strange man with some magic powers.

"Now thats were your wrong Marceline. I'm not just some magic user" She blushed, he could also read minds?

"Yes to that as well" He scratch's down a couple words into the book and then looks back at the couple. Finn starts to blush as he looks at Marceline. She looks at him confused.

"Finn, whats wrong?" He quickly moves dropping them both on the ground, as he pins her arms.

"Finn! What has gotten into you" She try's to fight it, but he was so strong. What is this! Finn stares into her eye's slowly moving his face towards hers. She blush's harder as he kisses her lips, placing his hands in her hair. The kiss quickly becomes more intimate as she let out a soft moan. He began to remove a his shirt, when Daniel step's in.

"Now that will be all love bird's" He scribbled a couple more words into his book and closed it.

"Thats for another chapter" He winks at Marceline and Finn. He sits down on the couch and places the book down.

"Now onto the real reason I am here" He places his hands in his lap.

"How do you two feel about marriage?" They both look at the man in shock and blush. He lets out a soft chuckles and looks over at the door way.

"It seems we have a visitor" Daniel gets up slowly heading for the door, leaving the book behind. He grips the handle and turns it opening the door letting the cool night air in.

"Why hello there Bubblegum"

**I know this is a bit different from normal fanfics but hey :D. Plus thanks every one who reads my story, I promise not to take so long to publish the next chapter. I might make that one steamier, which in sense I have to up the rating level. Any way thanks guys and gals. As always drop the hammer if needed, and I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
